Computing devices may include any number of internal components such as processors, memory, and persistent storage. Each of the internal components may operate with other components of the computing devices. For example, some processors store generated data in a persistent storage and may utilize capacity of the memory to perform computations.
In a network environment, multiple computing devices may cooperate to accomplish a task. For example, multiple computing devices may perform different computations that may be used, in turn, to generate a final result.